figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Techniques (Beast Signer Alpha)/Default
This is a list of the beast techniques in Beast Signer that are not class-specific. Attacks Attacks are the basic offensive abilities available to most beasts. All beasts can use at least two attacks. Attacks are located in the upper section of the technique selection menus. Attack This is the most basic attack in the game. It is a non-elemental physical attack, and has a power of 100% and an accuracy of 100%. It also has a 5% chance of hitting critically. All beasts know and can use Attack. Soulstrike I Soulstrike I is a physical attack that uses a beast's primary element. It has a power of 100%, an accuracy of 100% and a 5% chance of hitting critically. All beasts know and can use Soulstrike I. Soulstrike II Soulstrike II is a physical attack that uses a beast's secondary element. It is slightly weaker than Soulstrike I, having a power of 80%, an accuracy of 100% and a 5% chance of hitting critically. All beasts with multiple elements know and can use Soulstrike II. Statustrike Statustrike is a physical attack with a power of 50% and an accuracy of 80%. It has a 30% chance of inflicting a status effect on the target. There are a number of Statustrike variations that determine the element and status effect; each can be used by a limited collection of beasts. Any beast that can use a statustrike is immune to the corresponding status effect. * Statustrike PSN is Earth-elemental, and inflicts Poison. It is learned by BladeBee, Chakasi, Grubb, IosGrubb and Volnar. * Statustrike SLP is Air-elemental, and inflicts Sleep. It is learned by Bulboid, Cherrybud and Pixie. * Statustrike PAR is Air-elemental, and inflicts Paralysis. It is learned by Cloudra and Silma. * Statustrike CNF is Air-elemental, and inflicts Confuse. It is learned by Buzzle. * Statustrike NUM is Fire-elemental, and inflicts Numb It is learned by Kee. * Statustrike BRN is Fire-element, and inflicts Burn. It is learned by Bunsurn, Djingo, Firefox, Flareial, Hob, Imp, Monocera, Roggle, Salamander and Solrotor. * Statustrike SIL is Water-elemental, and inflicts Silence. It is learned by Cumulus and Nereid. * Statustrike FRZ is Water-elemental, and inflicts Freeze. It is learned by Frigit, Shufl and Snowolf. * Statustrike DRK is Dark-elemental, and inflicts Blind It is learned by Demiphage, Firefly, Inkus, Larva, Oskapo and Sekil. * Statustrike CRS is Dark-elemental, and inflicts Curse. It cannot be learned by any available beasts. Charges Charges are techniques that can be used to increase a beast's stats temporarily. They can be found in the left section of the technique selection menus. All charges cost 2 MP and count as physical techniques. All AI-controlled beasts can use a single charge, while player-controlled beasts have access to four. Charge: STR Charge: STR is Fire-elemental and increases a beast's attack by 1. All player-controlled beasts can use this technique, as well as the following AI-controlled beasts: Charge: VIT Charge: VIT is Earth-elemental and increases a beast's defence by 1. All player-controlled beasts can use this technique, as well as the following AI-controlled beasts: Charge: MND Charge: MND is Water-elemental and increases a beast's magical attack by 1. All player-controlled beasts can use this technique, as well as the following AI-controlled beasts: Charge: SPR Charge: SPR is Water-elemental and increases a beast's magical defence by 1. All player-controlled beasts can use this technique, as well as the following AI-controlled beasts: Charge: AGL Charge: AGL is Air-elemental and increases a beast's speed by 1. This technique is not usable by player-controlled beasts, but it can be used by the following AI-controlled beasts: Misc. Techniques These alternate battle techniques can be found in the lower section of the technique selection menus. Defend Defend is usable by all player-controlled beasts. Contrary to what its name would suggest, it does not increase their ability to resist damage. It restores MP equal to the greater of 10% of the beast's maximum MP or 5. Wait Wait is a variation on Defend usable by all AI-controlled beasts. It restores MP equal to the greater of 5% of the beast's maximum MP or 5. It is only used when the beast does not have enough MP to perform one of their other techniques. Unsummon Unsummon is usable by all player-controlled beasts. It returns the beast to the signer's inventory, freeing their space in the battle. Category:Beast Signer Techniques